Miss Evalinn
by bluferret
Summary: Evalinn attends a proper ladies school, yet she is loud and bold, neither of which a lady should be. When she meets a very handsome gentleman she may finally have a reason to change her ways. First published under a different penname in 2005. Abandoned
1. Ships at the Port

She swung her basket, not really caring how many strawberries happened to find thier way out of its woven sides.

One would think that a path had been left by oneself to lead them home again, with all the berries already gone.

Why a path would really be of much use when your in the center of a miniscule town is beyond reason.

She was her usual bubbly self, there always seemed to be a smile on her face.

Or so Markus had told her...what did he know.

She denied it every time, although she'd do so with a smile.

She bit into a strawberry as she walked, hoping that chance would free her from the humiliation of having strawberry bits stuck in her teeth all day.

She was heading towards the heart of the town, today bieng quite busy, which was a near first.

There were actually ships docking along the rickety old piers!

She was interested in the prospect of meeting new faces.

Even if they were of the usual male species that she spoke to on less then a daily basis.

This was of quite upsetting nature, seeing as she only had only one girlfriend and countless male ones.

All the young ladies in the area tended to be quite judgemental of her carefree and as they said 'unladylike' ways.

She'd only roll her eyes and laugh off thier comments more easy then was natural.

Making her way along the street she eyed the products on the market tables; fruits, vegetables, sandals, shifts, in other words the usual.

"Why 'allo there Miss Evalinn!" It was the chambermaid, Melissa, from the inn on the corner.

Melissa shifted her basket from hand to hand, very improper.

"Allo yourself dahling!" Evalinn teased, as she continued walking.

She did not much like Melissa.

"seeya 'round Melissy!" She called over her shoulder when she was too far to be beckoned back.

"TATA! EVA DEAR"

Eva had nearly reached the bayside, when she was bombarded by a bunch of monkeys.

Or so they seemed to be.

"STOP, FREEZE, HALT!" She called holding her basket up in surrender, as they nearly collided into her.

She couldn't after all bring home an empty basket of berries, now then could she?

Not that it already wasn't less then half full, but they didn't need to know that.

They collapsed in front of her just in time, some barreling past her and dramatically crashing to the ground.

Eva rolled her eyes and laughed, "Silly hounds you are, no?"

She sidestepped all four of them and and began to continue to venture down the hill towards the bay.

They hopped up quick as jackrabbits and followed her, while interogating her curiously.

"Where ya off to this fine day?"

"fine? it's boutta rain!"

"Ya heard of the boats that are sposed to come in then?"

"apples are have off down by the south corna, didjya know?"

"naw, a penny ain't no half..."

"I reckon a fine lass'll be aboard this one!"

"As if Rayn, they're spposta be bad luck an who wants that?"

They continued thier bickering and questioning.

Eva was highly amused and stayed silent, listening with much interest.

"Now my gorgeous boys, where has the grammer gone?"

A few of them furrowed thier browsin confusion, while the others smiled inocently.

"Don't even think about it." She flipped her hair and sat herself on the ledge of the nearest pier, hanging her feet over the murky water.

Boys and thier dirty minds.

Eva heard them behind her whispering loudly.

She nearly burst with laughter, for they thought they were bieng silent.

"BOO!"

"Hey JayJay." she said it airily, not surprised in the least.

"Aww, come on girl, ya neva scare!" Chrissy glowered behind her.

Jayjay sat down beside her and gave her a little shove with his shoulder, quite pointless.

The others joined them adding words of agreement.

"Well maybe, if you didn't walk like the loudest of elephants nor whisper like the loudest of lions!" She laughed at thier confusion, of which was plainly written across thier faces.

"Aiey, aiey, lookey there!" Robbie waved his hand out to sea, where a large ship was actually moving in towards thier docks.

"Good god, I thought they were just gunna laze about thier decks for hours!"

"They did."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Ya didn't know? They've been out there for bout two days now."

"Please, twas more like one day."

"Oh yah, like you'd know! Were ya watching the whole time?"

"Bloody hell no! Were ya?"

"yea!"

"Ya need a life dontchya then?"

"Oh just shut the bloody frick up, will you? It's not that important, they are coming in now after all." The boys blushed scarlett at Eva's very true words.

She smiled sweetly, as she leaned back on her forearms, watching the ships mast whip and wave in the heavy winds.

"Well," She said hopping up quick as a wink, "I best be off, the berries are surely browning."

She hung her basket on her arm and waved as she walked backwards.

Very unladylike, so Markusand the other girls would say, but she cared not for what they may have thought.

"Now , clean up your vocals pretty ones and i'll be much obliging next time." She lectured.

They jeered at her as she laughed and skipped back up the hill.


	2. Water at the Tavern

Markus had his arm drapped over my shoulder, while he was animatedly involved in a conversation with rayn about ships boys.

The drapping of the arm was improper, but for once he didnt seem to care about what was proper and what wasn't.

Typical boy behavior.

We were walking down the street with the other boys crowded around us.

I hummed quietly to myself, not that anyone noticed.

Him and his snobby self believes that it is improper for his mates to talk to me, because I am his and not thiers.

Sexist boy, I belong to myself, end of story.

We were in the center of town when there to our left I saw the town bar and inn.

I felt that we ought to go in and get, perhaps a glass of water or something of the sort.

So I dragged him over near the door and anounced my need for a glass.

"Come now, Evalinn, do ya really need water NOW?" He looked quite pissed off, "I mean, for gosh sakes girl, this is a BAR! No place for ya."

Honestly, some people.

"Oh Marky Markus what's the worst that can come of this? Hmm?"

The others smiled at us waiting for the final decision, they were itching to go inside the doors though, I could tell.

"You could say the wrong thing and have everyone on us in an instant."

"What do you mean by 'wrong thing'? What's the wrong thing?"

"Something overdramatic, something you'd normally say."

"Why, what would they do about it?"

"Kick us out"

"That's it? Then who cares? Let's go in and get Miss Me a glass of water!"

Markus' eyes were bieng burned out of thier sockets as he followed me inside.

Only to make him happy, I swung my hips seductively and headed strait for the counter.

I hopped atop the nearest high chair, which was a lot higher then you may think.

Markus excused himself to go to the loo as the other boys gathered round me, leaving a space for Markus.

"Finally! The pressure's off!"

"Free at last"

"I was dieing of Ohmigosh i'm gonna to spill that we saw her earlier."

"Thank god, no one needs you round ere anyways."

"Just shut it dearest dears," I finally anounced amidst thier bickering.

"Aye aye Miss Evalinn!"

I really do hate it when people use my full name, and the sad thing is that that's the only thing Markus calls me, even if I tell him not to.

I leaned against the back of the counter and listened to the guys bicker.

The bar was small, I will admit, but it was cozy too.

I wouldn't mind owning one someday, tell Marky that though and i'll be dead before my next word.

"There were a few people in the corner, a sandy haired boy and a black haired one too.

Personally, I think that the sandy one was divine to look at.

"Eva? What's up?"

"Nothing at all."

"Liar, there's sumthin up, I can tell..."

"Yes Jayjay they sky is up as always."

"Thas not what I meant?"

"Clarify then"

I really did love to piss people off, it was amusing watching someone get so pissed over something so trivial.

Obviously the poor boy had nothing to say to that!

"Well...I've got to check out now, i'm not in the right moodfor a chat after all chaps."

"Whabout Markus?"

"Tell him i'll talk to him later.'

"If ya insist..."

"I do." I gave my cheesiest grin.

With that I hopped off the stool, gathered my skirts in order and gracefully swept my feet across the floor.

The trick is to look good, even if you're not as pretty as you could be.

I caught the sandy heads eye as I walked out of the bar and called out to the guys, "I'll talk at you later."

It was the perfect set-up, now to see if it worked...


End file.
